


No One Else But You

by lilgrc321



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgrc321/pseuds/lilgrc321
Summary: It’s amazing how these things can change with time.





	No One Else But You

 

She’d only found the two of them hours ago, deep in the the Andaman & Nicobar Islands. Another vibranium broker had come up on the radar. They’d been trying to track them for a while now, but the guy was a ghost; hiding in plain sight. So Sam and Steve had been stuck here for a while. When Natasha caught wind of the broker she knew she’d find him here. No one could describe Steve as predictable, though to her that’s exactly what he was. 

  
But he hadn’t seemed surprised to see her either. 

 

He’d just nodded at her; maybe looked at her for just a little too long but other than that, they had a mission to focus on. 

  
So of course with her help, they found the compound housing the entire operation. They just needed to take down the bad guys, free the workers, send word to Wakanda all while not drawing any attention to themselves.    
  
They would be there a while.    
  
She, Sam and Steve checked into their rooms dressed plainly and in sunglasses. This was also a tourist destination. The risk of being discovered just had too high of a price.    
  
Natasha had stepped into the bathroom with waist-length auburn curls and emerged with a platinum blonde bob. She’d dyed her eyebrows too and really she despised the color, but the red had to go. She toweled off her hair, letting the one wrapped around her body fall to the floor and scoffed when she caught sight of her naked form in the mirror by the bed. She wasn’t too thin just yet but the fifteen pound weight loss was definitely visible.    
  
Stress, probably.   
  
The thought actually makes her laugh out loud.    
  
She felt so tired, even though she’d slept surprisingly okay the night before.    
  
A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she held her breath, tensing by default.    
  
“It’s just me.” Came the low voice from the other side.    
  
Rogers.   
  
_Steve_ .    
  


She stared at the door for a minute, thinking about the man behind it. There hadn’t really been time for more than a simple, yet vague, hello earlier. He’d grown out both his hair and his beard since they’d last seen one another and the look suited him. 

 

...Seriously what look  _ wouldn’t  _ suit the man?    
  
He seemed bigger too. His old Kevlar uniform, now stripped of its logos, had somehow seemed tighter than it used to. His chest was bulkier, shoulders more broad. And his thighs...   
  
_ Ugh. I shouldn’t _ .   
  
But why shouldn’t she?    
  
Sure, there was a job to do. In their line of work there would always be a job to do. But she was still human. When she remembered how to be.    
  
She still wanted.   
  
And she wasn’t a fool. She knew she couldn’t be the only one.    
  
So when she heard the soft knock a second time, she walked right over and opened the door. She stepped to the right and behind the open door to let him in, shutting it fast and leaning against it as he turned around to face her.   
  
“Hey, I wanted to-“ He was not an impolite man and clearly, he’d been caught off guard. That was the only explanation for his abrupt halt, wide eyes and open mouth.    
  
Natasha stepped toward him.    
  
“Uh. You...cut your hair. Are-uh-are you....um.” A light blush fell across his cheeks but he was rooted to the spot.    
  
“I’m fine.” She said quietly. Holding his gaze, her expression remained cool. He wasn’t a mark. She wasn’t going to lure him into her bed.    
  
No. Because he would come willingly.    
  
His shoulders relaxed as she curled both arms around his neck, running her fingers through his long hair.    
  


“Natasha,” Steve’s breaths were warm and erratic. His right hand moved of its own accord; he ran his thumb across her cheek and then along her bottom lip. There would never be a form in which he didn’t find her beautiful. She had no idea. All the nights he’d spent lying there awake and wondering. Where she was, if was she okay, when or if he would see her again; it didn’t matter. That fear always sat at the back of his mind like a nagging headache. But tonight he’d been privately pleased to see that those feelings were mutual. She’d found him first after all.     
  
“Steve.” She was moaning his name before she could stop herself. She lifted her right leg, then her left and brought them both around his waist with no trouble at all. Putting her own impressive physique on display even further, Natasha pulled him closer, climbing his body like a tree and whispered in his ear.    
  
“I expect you to nurse any beard burns you leave on my skin.” She ran the tip of her tongue from the bottom of his neck to that little spot behind his ear twice and she felt him swallow before he leaned down and lightly kissed her throat.    
  
“ _ Steve _ .” He ran his hands along her thighs and squeezed. “ _ Ah _ \- I...mmm.” His lips hovered against hers. He felt her breath hitch the tighter his grip became. He wasn’t sure if she was reacting to the pain or the pleasure of it. 

  
Who was he kidding. She probably liked a little of both. 

...the look she was giving him was certainly proof enough of that.   
  
Which was great because he didn’t think he could stop himself from tearing her apart.    
  
“You’re getting my shirt all wet.” He groaned as he looked down between them. She looked down too. It wasn’t water he was talking about. His cock pressed against her inner thigh, hard and hot and she was done being patient.   
  
“You should probably take it off then. Here, let me help.” She purred.    
  
“Those are my pants- mmph” She cut him off with a searing kiss and yanked him back by his hair, gazing at him through beryl hooded eyes.    
  
“Fuck me, Rogers. Steve. Just like this. C’mon” She rolled her body against his and bit her lip, challenging him. An undignified squeak forced its way out as she was suddenly pressed up against the door.   
  
It was clear his time on the run had hardened him some because the polite, all-American, golden boy she’d become used to was apparently nowhere to be found. In his place was a man who knew what he wanted. She was giving herself to him, putting an offer on the table and he was going to snatch it right up if it killed him.    
  
And it might. With the way he was feeling right now you’d think he was still that scrawny kid from Brooklyn, asthma so bad his rib cage almost caved in with each breath. So weak, he could’ve never even dream of holding up a woman like this, much less think about taking her the way he was.   
  
In one (surprisingly) smooth move he reached down and pulled his cock out of his sweat pants, stroking himself twice before he pushed forward roughly and buried himself inside her wet heat.    
  
“ _ Ungh _ ... _ Yes!”  _ She would have shouted if she knew where her voice had gone. 

She’d been right on the money; there was definitely pain, but the overwhelming sense of being full had her frozen in place and gasping deep breathes

...as much as she could while being crushed against a heavy oak door by chiseled abs and damp, flawless skin.    
  
“Is this okay?” She was barely listening; only watching as he leaned back and placed his hand at the top of her sternum, keeping her against the door. His hair fell into his face when he looked down again to enjoy the clear view of his cock moving in and out of her at an agonizingly slow but incredibly deep pace.    
  
“Unh-“ was all Natasha managed as she tried in vain to arch her back. He had her biting her lip to keep quiet and breathing loud and fast through her nose. Steve chuckled, pressed his hand against her a bit harder to give himself a little leverage and added more power and speed to each thrust.    
  
“I gotta t-tell ya’... I was expecting ya’...ta’ have a lot more... ta’ say.” He huffed, that Brooklyn drawl causing a rush of heat inside her belly. “I wanna hear ya’. I wanna know what you think of my cock.”    
  
What the  _ what _ ?   
  
Did  _ Mr _ .  _ Language _ just-   
  
“You- _ Uh! _ ” She gasped. Where were her fucking  _ words _ ? His hand moved as he pounded into her, thumb pressing itself between her teeth before she could say another word. Her back arched as high as it would go with the pressure now lifted off of her and he was quick to catch her nipple in his mouth.    
  
“Unh!” He flinched at her volume and without thinking, hurriedly pressed their lips together trying to keep her quiet. Sam would hear them if they weren’t careful and he really didn’t want to have to. hear it tomorrow.    
  
But then 

  
“Fuck!  _ Fuck! _ Right there, Steve-oh-my- _ god _ -yeah! Unh!” Flew out of her mouth before he could stop it and then he realized he didn’t  _ want  _ it to stop and well, people were just going to get an earful then. It couldn’t be helped. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, trying desperately to bring him closer and he fucked her like that, praising her; thanking her. He’d brought his hand down to her sex, rubbed his thumb against her clit and she keened. It was good. It was so good. Better than good. Possibly the best impulsive decision either of them had ever made. And she never felt the need to beg for more because she knew he’d already been giving her everything.

  
“Nat,” he murmured. “You feel - so good. So tight.  _ Jesus _ .” He kissed her just as a strangled cry left her mouth and he felt her tighten around him, the fire burning inside her reaching its highest point and she came, straining so hard she could feel pins and needles everywhere. Her thighs trembled around him as he kept a steady rhythm, the need to scream overwhelming her while he worked her through it.

Natasha tugged his hair with one hand and cupped his face with the other as she kissed him deeply until she had to come up for air. They stood there panting and staring at each other, him still rooted deep within her.    
  
“Hold on.” He said as he straightened up and walked backwards until his legs his the mattress and he fell with her on top of him.    
  
“You haven’t come yet.” She breathed against his chest. “And you are hard as a rock.” Hearing her talk about his dick must have gotten him off because she felt his body shudder.    
  
“Trust me, I can barely think.” He forced a smile and drew in a breath through his teeth. “Blood’s only flowin’ one place right now.” Just like that her warmth disappeared and Steve heard himself whine in protest. “Where you goin’?” He asked. She surprised him again with her strength by flipping them over, all the while keeping him inside her.    
  
“Right here, Soldier.” She whispered and watched him as she slowly ran her fingers across his chest and stomach.

  
“Christ.” He strained to keep still. “I need- Can I?”

“Yes. Go. Don’t hold back.” Steve didn’t, but not in the way she expected. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, pulling her tightly against him as he filled her again and again. He bit her shoulder when she clenched around him and his hips faltered as he ground himself core. She felt it when he came, heat spreading throughout her belly then dripping out of her and onto both his cock and the sheets. 

He collapsed just to the right of her but they still cling to one another, breathing heavily in unison. She brought her hand up lazily to cover the one of his thats draped over her rib cage as he pressed wet kisses along her arm.

“You’re incredible.” He whispered hotly against her skin. His hair brushed against her nose causing a rush of cedar and vanilla to assault her senses and suddenly she couldn’t stop it. This had gone the way she’d planned at all. She squeezed his hand. It hadn’t even been a day and she’d manage to ignore every single “don’t fuck steve” protocol she’d ever put into place.

Well god damnit.

Natasha felt her pulse climb as he snuggled closer and let out a deep sigh. She cast a glance at him only to find he was asleep. And he was… so  _ beautiful _ with his impossibly long eyelashes and his pouty lips. She lightly ran the tip of her finger along his profile before sighing herself. 

_ God damnit… _

*************************************************************************************************

Then the feelings.

The heat, the passion, the  _ whatever it was  _ between them.

It didn’t look to be leaving anytime soon. Natasha learned more about Steve with each passing month than she had the entire time they’d run from Hydra. She’d discovered how starved he was for touch. He’d started with brushing his fingers against hers whenever he passed by. If he could touch her for any reason, whether it was fighting together during a mission or tugging her feet into his lap when they would finally get a bit of a break, he didn’t hold back. 

She didn’t ask him to either. How could she? She would never. And she didn’t  _ want to. _ The man had lost everything multiple times, but he hadn’t lost her. Natasha had  _ always  _ made a point of letting him know this. Besides, since that first night, they’d been together so many times. 

_ So. Many. Times.  _

Sam found out eventually and griped about it for almost a freaking month before finally getting off their backs about it. 

It wasn’t a big deal. 

They’d just been having sex for the last ten months…

Sharing a bed for the last six...

She’d been stealing his clothes for the last four…

And they’d only held hands that one time (it had been a long day and she’d watched him almost die for her)...

It wasn’t a big deal. They could stop this any time they wanted. 

Sure.

*****************************

About a year after India, they’d both traveled to Wakanda together. Steve had traveled there alone to see Bucky a few times since Natasha had found him, but she’d stayed behind with Sam. This time though, Steve had refused to leave her behind, certain that King T’Challa would understand. He did. Turned out, Steve and T’Challa were buddies and the former Captain was welcome to just waltz in anytime. 

It would have been surprising if it wasn’t Steve. 

His reunion with his best friend had been incredibly touching, even though it wasn’t the first time the two had seen each other. Bucky was such a genuinely happy and hilarious person and Steve looked him with adoration the entire time they were around each other. Really, if she weren’t so secure she’d be jealous. 

He had come to bed so content that night, putting most of his focus on her pleasure. He’d threaded their fingers together and he drove into her, promising her that there was no one else; that there could  _ never _ be anyone else. He tells her how happy he is to have found her. Then they laid there together, panting and sweating, sharing lazy wet kisses. 

And for the first time in her life, Natalia Romanova was self conscious. She was vulnerable; she was exposed and she was powerless to stop it. Here she was again, underneath this remarkable specimen of man only this time she can feel a dark blush spreading from her cheeks to her collarbone. 

Here she was again, about to make  _ another  _ huge ridiculous impulsive decision.

_ Fuck it. _

“I...care about you.” She said to him awkwardly, fumbling the words, as if it wasn’t what she meant to say. “I mean- I... _care_ about you, Steve. I’d do anything...I’d _die_ _for_ _you_.”   
  
He stared at her for a moment; he ran his fingers through her hair and hooked it behind her ear. She looked terrified, but he touched her cheek, her lips and he finally kissed her softly.   
  


Then he smiled. 

  
" _ Baby _ ," He rushed out, pressing a long hard kiss to her forehead. " _ God I love you too." _  
  



End file.
